


And in the end there was you

by goldenboat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: AU, Angst, Babyfic, Biting, Bottom Alexander, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Schmoop, Slash, Top Hephaistion, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hephaistion are gifted with a blessing in the form a cyan eyed, brown haired personification of paradise. This is about their struggles and victories, fights and makeups and love on the path of life and parenthood. New discoveries, new joys and new sorrows all at the same time:)<br/>A new sun in the sky and a new storm brewing in the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And in the end there was you (Part- 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a figment of my imagination. None of it is true. I just want to tell a story. All mistakes are mine.I hope you like it. Reviews are love and hugs:)

Alexander was running through the forest. He knew he should be walking..that running destroyed the purpose of his haste……….but he was helpless. Right at that moment his power and his wealth amounted to nothing. They had failed him when he needed them most.

His love was at stake. And so was his life. But death seemed so much sweeter than the precious loss he was experiencing right then. He could feel every drop of blood oozing from him as he ran. He was losing his baby. He was losing his Phai. And he didn’t know what to do.

“Don’t…don’t go. Please!” he kept on repeating like a mantra. But the sound of his voice was lost in the air due to his frantic pace. No one heard his silent prayer save the one who heard everything.

“I lied..I promise. I..I love you. Don’t go please.” he murmured as if like a prayer. Alexander regretted every word he had uttered…everything he had done. A pair of tearful cyan eyes came to haunt his very being. “You’ll cry the most when he’s gone.” his Phai had said in their last meeting after an exchange of hurtful words. How true those words were. Here he was running to save something he had loathed so far. Because he knew, if his baby was gone….he would follow soon.

A gut wrenching sob broke out of him. He had mistaken a blessing for a curse. He had cared about what others would think..what his subjects would say. He wanted to save himself from ridicule..from cruel sneers of his companions…from becoming the laughing stock of his people. He was lost in the false notions of honor, prestige and masculinity. He was so lost in the world outside that he lost touch with what’s within. But when his wish was granted, he realized how trivial his fear was.

Because of him, a blue eyed little Phai would never see the lights of the world.

His chiton was caught in the thorns of a dense shrub. It ripped his cloth and tore through his arm. But it had very little effect on the golden haired man. After a while he reached his destination. The dense forest had thinned and at the end of it stood an old temple. It looked like a deserted one but Alexander knew better. He knew that if there was a smidgeon of hope for his little Phai….it was inside the temple. By the time he reached the gate he was breathing hard. The run had taken away the last reserve of his energy along with his blood. Little drops of sweat were falling from his golden mane. What remained of his shredded chiton was drenched. He knocked the door loudly.

“Eusebius!! Are you there? Ple..Please open the door!” he cried. He was the ruler of the world. But right at that moment he was nothing but a father. He would beg if he had to. He would apologize if he needed to. Only if the man inside would open the door. But he couldn’t knock any longer. His limbs gave away. He kneeled down in front of the gate, covered his eyes with his dirty hands and started sobbing.

At last the gates creaked and opened.. exposing an old man dressed in a white robe. The wrinkle at the corner of his eyes told his age as did the silvery hair that hung from his shoulders. But his gaze was full of kindness. His eyes fell on the fallen man and widened.

He placed a hand on the golden mane and murmured , “What happened my child? What brings you here at this hour?”

Alexander looked up at Eusebius through his pain filled eyes and got up on his feet. Standing before the old man, his hands reached under his chiton and came out bloody. He showed his bloody palm to Eusebius and whimpered, “My..my baby Eusebius! Please save him? I’ve lost my Phai. Please save my baby!”

No sooner that the words left his mouth, Alexander fainted and fell on the ground. But Eusebius was quick to catch him midway and break his fall. He looked at the unconscious man and sighed. He looked nothing like the majestic ruler he had seen at the royal court..or the fearsome warrior sitting atop his horse inducing fears in everybody.

The Alexander lying before him was different. His hollowed eyes told him about the mental agony the man was going through. His slightly bloated belly told him about one of the most precious miracles on his earth. And his bloody thighs told Eusebius about the ultimate truth…that Alexander was losing his baby.

Eusebius knew that he had to act fast. Every passing moment wrote a death sentence to the unborn. “Elpis? Please come here my child!” he shouted.

Within moments a lean young woman appeared. She looked not even eighteen but her gaze was a mature one. She took one look at the scene in front of her and understood. Without any further words both of them carried the unconscious bleeding man inside the old temple and laid him on a bed.

They took one look at the king and knew…

They had to save the baby at any cost. Or three precious lives would be lost.

 

****  
“Phai!” a shrill scream shattered the silence of the old temple and the jungle around.

It was dark outside. The eastern sky was painted with smudges crimson and orange, but the sun was yet to come. The whole world was buried under spell of Hypnos save two sets of eyes inside the dilapidated building. Eusebius sighed. He didn’t know how much more he could take. In his long life as a healer he had learnt to distance himself from his patient. He always believed that the doctor had to be impassive to heal his patient. But the golden haired man lying motion less on the bed, made it impossible for him to be impassive. Once in a while Alexander let out a loud pain filled whimper. Even in his state of unconsciousness he called for the one he loved the most. His Phai. His broken tone ripped the defenses that Eusebius had carefully constructed around himself over the years. But his insight prompted him to prepare himself. The worst was yet to come.

Alexander opened his eyes to a strange murkiness. Something warm and soft was caressing his hair. Someone moistened his perched lips with water. Pungent smell of herbs invaded his nostrils. He could even detect the strong heady odor of blood. He was a warrior. This smell has accompanied him throughout his life..he knew it more than anything else. But something was missing. Something was wrong in the soothing touch. Throughout his life his periods of sickness were accompanied by a loving presence by his bedside. Two hands..roughened by battle yet soft as petals caressed his hair in this similar manner during those times. Phai’s touch was different…But Phai had a ring on his finger just like this one. The fevered mind filled with a hope. Phai had forgiven him and came back. He reached out for his Phai in darkness.

“Phai? You..you came?” he murmured trying to get hold of the soothing hands. Moving his head to one side he opened his eyes to look at the owner of the captive hands.

“Phai?” he whimpered again. It was then he saw the truth. Phai wasn’t there. It was Elpis..the young girl he met at the gates. She was the one at his bedside..running her soft hands through his sweaty mane. Alexander closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply, only to wince in return. His entire body was thrumming with pain. He could feel bandages around his belly. His foggy mind didn’t comprehend the true meaning of the bandages. But all of a sudden everything came back to him. His eyes widened and he tried to get up…only to find that his hands were not cooperating with him.

An ugly choking fear threatened to engulf him. They had to kill his baby and cut him off from him.

“I want it gone…….” he hears someone shouting in a fit of rage. It was his voice. He had uttered these words and his wish was granted.

Lying in a strange bed…. stripped of all his invisible armors…..snatched away from his Phai, Alexander’s eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t even curse the Gods above. But he didn’t mean it. Couldn’t the Gods know the difference between words spoken in the heat of the moment and the true feelings of a father’s heart? He had lost Phai again.

Someone interrupted his darkened musings. “Open your eyes my king. Its time.” he heard the words near his ears. Alexander opened his eyes and looked to his side.

It was Eusebius. The old man kneeled before the bed and sighed in relief. In all his life as someone who healed people on a regular basis, he had never seen a miracle before. He had been able to do the unthinkable and he was wise enough to know a miracle when he saw it.

Eusebius had seen enough. But he had never seen inevitable death return from door steps empty handed. He had been preparing himself for the loss of two precious lives. Yet, in between waiting for death, he had seen life taking on its usual course. He never thought he could save Alexander with his meager supplies and skills. He never thought a baby could survive in the harsh world without completing full term in the womb of his father. He had never seen a father taking on the most tender role known in mankind……that of a mother. Yet all these things happened in the old temple of his. He looked up and murmured a silent prayer. He was thankful indeed.

“Alexander?” started Eusebius.

The face of the golden haired man crumpled. “He’s gone. Why..why did you let me live?” he replied. Nothing mattered any more. He had lost everything in a space of one night. Love, hope and reason to live.

“I’m a king first Hephaistion! No matter what I become, that’s what I’ll always be. I’ve duties. Everything comes after that. Don’t forget it.” He heard himself say. Was it him saying these words or was it another Alexander all together?

Then he heard the reply in the form of a calm emotionless voice. “All right your majesty. But when he’s gone…you’ll be the one to cry the most.” His Phai had replied.

“I want him gone General Hephaistion!” He heard himself say in a fit of thoughtless rage.

Tears had spilled over from two cyan eyes. Not a word…or a sigh…or a cutting remark. His Phai had bowed before him.

“And that’s what you’ll ever be.” his Phai had replied before leaving.

He regretted so many things. The lies he uttered..the way Phai had bowed before him. The way he could hear the heartbreak in his Phai’s voice. The way he had called his Phai anything but.

The chain of his thoughts was broken by a touch. “Don’t you want to meet him?” Eusebius asked softly, corner of his eyes crinkling in a soft smile. He looked at Elpis and nodded. In response the young girl rose from her seat in Alexander’s bedside and went to an adjoining room. Alexander waited silently…his tired eyes tracking her departure from the room. He was too lost to react in any manner.

When she returned she had a tiny wrapped bundle in her hands. Mewling and moving. Alexander hastened to sit up, only to be stopped by Eusebius who helped him to lean against the headboard.

“There’s your little Phai. He was very eager to meet you my king.” said the young girl as she placed the bundle in Alexander’s hands.

At first Alexander froze. It was an unknown sensation for him. He knew love, lust, despair, friendship and hatred. But he couldn’t exactly place what he was feeling right at that moment.

Then he looked down. A little red smushed face with two swollen eyelids. A tiny rosebud mouth. Two wizened baby hands curled into a firm grasp. The baby let out a pink wet yawn and opened its eyes. They were cyan. His little Phai.. his little warrior...his little fighter.

“It’s all you’ll ever be………”

Alexander brought the warm little body close to his chest and sobbed.

Far away in an army camp

“Phai!” he heard someone scream out his name. Hephaistion jerked awake .Someone had called his name. Someone was in pain.

Hephaistion rose from his bed and splashed some water to his face. He couldn’t shake the feeling of numbness in his heart. A sharp pain invaded him all of a sudden and Hephaistion clutched his belly. Then the pain vanished. The cry of his name still reverberated in the corners of his mind. Someone was in danger…someone close.

The dawn arrived soon..followed by a bright morning. Hephaistion went on to perform his duties with a heavy mind. At midday he retired to his tent and found the messenger waiting with letters. It made Hephaistion sigh hard. There was no escape how far he went. While going through the documents a little piece of papyrus fell on his feet.

My friend,

Alexander is missing. Come soon.

Ptolemy.

Written in clear bold letters.

Hephaistion dropped everything…his insides chilled in unknown fear.

“It’s all you’ll ever be.”

He had to find Alex.

*****  
Ptolemy shivered at the gloomy look of the royal chambers. The entire room was in utter disarray. Vases lay broken on the ground; everything brittle had been crushed and trampled…as if the whole chamber had been ravaged by something sinister. The royal bed had met the same destiny. Pillows were thrown across the room and blankets torn apart. But what scared him the most was not the scene of the ravage but the drops of blood on the sheets that he found on arrival.

It had been a turbulent night. Everyone could hear the shouts emanating from the royal chamber. It was strangely unnerving for all. A bitter fight between the royal couple destroyed the sense of security of everyone around.

Ptolemy could remember the first time when it all started.

Flashback.

_**The royal troops had returned after crushing a rebellious tribe in a neighboring area. Ptolemy and a few others were entrusted with the responsibility of looking after the affairs at home. The news of victory had reached the palace, although no one, even for a second, thought otherwise. He was waiting for the king to arrive in the same royal chamber, while conversing with fellow generals there in hushed tones. All of a sudden he heard raised voices approaching the room. Alexander was the first to enter the room followed by his mate. But while the former was clearly upset, the brunette exuded an aura of calm despite his frazzled appearance. Everyone except Ptolemy departed hastily..not wanting to face an angry king and bear his wrath. But Ptolemy remained. He had never been afraid of these two. What happened was very strange. Alexander didn’t acknowledge anyone in the room, as if he was lost in a world of his own. Muttering to himself he began pacing in the royal chamber frantically, while Hephaistion looked on with concern. But he suddenly crossed the room to reach the golden haired man. “Alexander? I think you should rest , my king!” he said. Without waiting for the reply he gently dragged his king to the bed and made him lie down. All protests on Alexander’s lips died down when he found the brunette wrapping his arms around him. Ptolemy left..finding the moment too private.** _

End of Flashback

That night Hephaistion had come to his room and told him what happened. A few of the rebels had taken shelter in a temple in the area. In spite of Alexander’s efforts and leadership. .something horrible had happened. The priestess of the temple was fatally wounded by a rogue arrow and had died.

A noise broke his train of thoughts and brought him to the present. The doors of the room gave a harsh jerk and opened to show Hephaistion standing on the other side.

The following moments were filled with uneasy silence. Ptolemy watched him enter the room and look around. He didn’t miss a faint gleam of hopefulness in his cyan eyes..as if his golden one would appear any moment.

Then he looked into Ptolemy’s eyes and spoke. “Where is he?” His voice was broken and harsh. It couldn’t conceal the fact that Hephaistion had been crying all along .Swollen and blood shot eyes and pale face told Ptolemy everything that he needed to know. But before he could answer he found the cyan eyes fall on the bed. A sob broke out from Hephaistion and he crashed to the ground.

No tears, no grief…nothing. What followed was a stony numb silence.

The brunette was going into shock and Ptolemy knew he had to act fast. If there was even a little hope of finding Alexander..it rested on the man kneeling on the ground before him.

He gripped the slender man by his shoulders and shook him hard…in a silent effort to break his stupor. Hephaistion looked at him with glazed eyes and nodded. “We have to find him..” he spoke as if to himself.

Raising his eyes to his friend his eyes watered again. “He shouldn’t have been on a horse. Eusebius forbade him ride horses!” he uttered in a crumpled face.

“He didn’t take Bucephalus with him , Hephaistion!” murmured Ptolemy. That’s what scared him the most. There were so many enemies around. An Alexander, hurt and vulnerable worsened matters further.

And that’s when Hephaistion’s face cleared up and a little relieved smile of sunshine broke in it through the cloudy gloom.

“Ptolemy?” he breathed out, “I know where he is!”. Both men ran out of the chamber to that seemingly unknown destination.

Very few people knew what happened next. All they saw was two horses galloping out of the palace gates into the dusty horizon………….with their riders on their back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry my king! Forgive me for my insolence. Please?” pleaded Alexander. The object of his request was currently lying on his chest with a very angry expression on his face.. his son. His tiny red face was marred by an adorable frown and little mouth drawn up in the form of a tiny rosebud. Those few moments which he had spent without his baby, due to Eusebius’ advise of rest had been pure hell for Alexander.

He never knew.

He had always taken himself as a king and a fierce warrior, a friend and a lover, a student and a son rolled into one. But fatherhood had brought with it a completely different range of sensations. He never knew he could nurture and nourish…soothe and caress.

His body had been bloodied in battlefield numerous times. But it had never before been the sole refuge of a new life. He was feeling overwhelmed and the sleep did him a world of good.

Of course the same couldn’t be said about the baby. He had hated every moment apart from his father and tried to voice his complaint to the whole world in a loud tear filled voice.

But that’s not surprising at all. What surprised Alexander even more was the fact that every time the baby wept, his heart tore to pieces. He felt like crying as well.

He was sure that if his Phai had been in this situation, he would surely have cried too.

Phai.

“That’s what you’ll ever be!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander fell into the clutches of Hypnos with the tiny infant cradled on his chest. It had partly to do with the various herbs given to him by the healer that made him dizzy. But even in sleep his outer conscious was mindful of what’s happening outside.

Some voices spoke in subdued tones near his bedside.. a broken voice rising above the rest . Someone touched his face with familiar fingers. He could almost hear soft breaths drawn near his ear..calloused hands caressing his hair.

Above the overpowering smell of pungent herbs and incense burning his nostrils, he could feel the warmth of a body near him. Was there someone else in the room?

What woke him from sleep were not these sensations but something else. An emptiness on his chest. Suddenly he was all too aware of the fact that the weight of the little body resting on his chest was no longer there. His baby……had been taken from him.

Alexander jerked awake, only to come face to face with a pair of beautiful cyan eyes looking at him.

He knew it wasn’t a dream. That face made him aware of its reality.

Phai was here.

Phai. Alexander closed his eyes, willing his tears to stop.

“General Hephaistion!” .“That’s what you’ll ever be!”

Neither spoke. The shrill cry of the baby broke the silence between them all of a sudden.

******  
Tiny.

That was the first expression that came to Hephaistion’s mind when he saw him…cuddled on the chest of his golden one. Chubby little arms holding on to the body that carried him…nestled in the crumpled blankets ..rosy lips slightly open with puffs of breath .

He remembered that day. It was etched in his memory in golden letters.

_**It was a rather laid back meeting. Cassander and Craterus had carried on a successful raid in the neighboring hills where a rebel tribe had raised its head all of a sudden. They were nomadic horsemen who worshipped strange deities and followed unknown customs. Several complaints of missing children and lost livestock had led Alexander to order a raid against them. The raid was a successful one. After the tense moments of waiting for the news, they had returned victorious and were busy regaling tales of the raid.** _

_**“I’ve never seen anything like that Alexander!” uttered Craterus as if to himself.** _

_**“What do you mean?” Hephaistion had asked from his seat beside Alexander, only to regret it the next moment.** _

_**Widening his eyes, a spooked Craterus answered, “There was blood all over ……..the alter of their high god was filled with carcases of animals and little children!”** _

_**“Ritual Cannibalism my king.” Ptolemy added quietly from the side.** _

_**No one saw but Hephaistion noticed. Alexander’s face was green. His Alex tried to be strong..but absorbing tales of rotting flesh in his state was difficult even for someone like him .His mighty generals were good men..but not as tuned to Alexander’s state as his Phai.** _

_**“We killed all except one…………………” Cassander began only to be interrupted by a frantic Alexander who suddenly got up and ran out of the room ..his mouth closed with both hands.** _

_**Cassander looked at Craterus and blushed shamefully. “By Zeus..we are morons….we shouldn’t have!”** _

_**By the time Hephaistion reached the royal chamber, he saw just what he had expected. Alexander was bent over the privy and retching badly. He reached his lover’s trembling form and rubbed his back gently. “It’s ok Alex..it’s ok” he kept whispering.** _

_**The retching stopped and Alexander leant against the warm form behind him. The brunette had his arms around his lover’s waist.** _

_**This was the moment he felt it. There was a soft flutter in the warm belly under his palm. Once..and twice. As if someone was touching his fingertips stealthily. His cyan eyes widened and he whispered in a voice full of awe.. “Alex?”** _

_**A beautiful smile broke in Alexander’s tired face. “He’s kicking my insides like a mule.”** _

_**Hephaistion laughed out aloud. “What? You couldn’t provide him a horse my king?”** _

_**Alexander blushed and then proceeded to wipe off the beautiful smirk in his Phai’s face with a kiss.** _

_**They ended up lying on the bed..facing each other... as Hephaistion’s fingers traced the face of his beloved.** _

A tap on his shoulders broke his reverie. It was Elpis. “Why don’t you go ahead and meet your son?” she asked in a gentle voice.

Hephaistion gulped nervously. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. They had been through so much together. Tears and heartache..fervent prayers and stormy love. Now his little Alexander was here. Now he had finally found his golden one. He would never let him go again.

With these thoughts crisscrossing his mind..Hephaistion approached. Alexander looked very frail..even as he slept. Stinging scent of herbs permeated the room. The air was heavy with incense. The only source of light in the stale room was a window that opened into the bright eastern sky. Their little one was lying on his father’s chest blissfully ignorant of the feelings his presence had induced.

Hephaistion slowly approached the sleeping pair . Upon reaching the bedside..he spent several moments looking down at his world. Unable to restrain himself..he placed a little kiss on the ruby lips…one that lingered.

“You really scared me Alex!” he whispered “Don’t ever do that again!” He closed his eyes and let himself relax for the first time.

“Alexander will remain sedated for a long time.” whispered Elpis from behind his shoulders “Spend this moment getting to know your son.”

Hephaistion stilled himself and slowly gathered up his son within the cradle of his arms. The little movement had awakened the baby . But he didn’t cry at the change of arms..as if he knew the person who was holding him . He cooed softly and stared unfocusedly at the ceiling.

Hephaistion melted at the sight. He remembered all those nights they had spent arguing how the baby would look like. He wanted a little Alex with golden hair just like his father.

“You’ll see Phai..he’ll look just like you!” Alexander had said.

And now, as he looked at his little-me version he couldn’t help smiling. “You had to listen to him..didn’t you?” he asked his little son.

“I wanted to save you from all the teasing about girly eyelashes .” he added in a loving voice.

The baby wiggled a bit and smacked his lips. “My little Helios!” whispered Hephaistion.

All of a sudden Hephaistion’s chest felt warm. He looked down at himself and shook his head fondly. His son had decided to mark his father by wetting on his chest at their first meeting.

Hephaistion was in the process of cleaning up his little one when his other half began to wake up. He knew the exact moment when his golden one opened his eyes. There was a pause and suddenly Alexander shot up the bed , hands on his chest. He frantically searched in the crumpled blanket as if to find a lost treasure. “Baby..m..my baby..baby?” he cried out in a hoarse voice.

It was then Alexander saw him. Standing with his back to the window..baby in his arms..his Phai.

The sight made Alexander shut his eyes and open them again. He couldn’t believe that Phai was with him again.

“Phai?”

He could speak no longer. His voice shook with all the concealed emotions. He was no longer the majestic ruler who decided fate of the world but a father who thought he had lost everything. A wretched man who had tried to drive away everything he held dear..believing that he didn’t deserve them.

Their bodies met in a strong embrace . It would have continued if a little someone hadn’t gotten impatient by the lack of attention he was getting from his fathers. Little kitten wails filled the room and Hephaistion handled over the baby to Alexander’s chest who let out a happy sigh.

All would be well.

*************************************************************************************

Deep in the hearts of the dark woods..Hurasu was preparing for his ultimate sacrifice.

His tribe was dead. His loved ones had coughed up blood and met their end on the cruel relentless ground. Stench of rotting flesh pervaded the air.

The blond warriors had let him go. His grey hair and wrinkled skin made their ruthless hearts feel merciful. .a mistake that they would all regret.

Sitting before the alter of Angra Mainyu*…he pledged to unleash a holy hell on the blond king .

He picked up a dagger and sliced his wrist. Blood oozed out and fell into the sacrificial fire alight before the dark lord. The ultimate pledge.

He would sacrifice the savior whose birth had altered the balance of evil on earth.

Hurasu would end it all.

His maniac laughter resonated in the dark woods .

The ultimate sacrifice.

TBC

* Old Persian myth name of the source of all evil. I’m just using the name.


	2. And in the end there was you (Part- 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Hephaistion are gifted with a blessing in the form a cyan eyed, brown haired personification of paradise. This is about their struggles and victories, fights and makeups and love on the path of life and parenthood. New discoveries, new joys and new sorrows all at the same time:)  
> A new sun in the sky and a new storm brewing in the horizon. This is them dealing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a figment of my imagination. None of it is true. I just want to tell a story. All mistakes are mine.I hope you like it. Reviews are love and hugs:) This part can be read seperately. But reading previous part is advised:)

Hephaistion sighed.

He had always prided himself as a hard headed and realistic individual.

A little cyan eyed baby had managed to change all that…just by being born. Hephaistion’s heart ached in love for his little son. He had been away from his little one for just a few hours, to go to the nearby village for making some purchases. And he missed the little face already.

Who knew?

He approached the humble abode of Eusebius through a grassy jungle path. On reaching there, he found the old man waiting for him outside. He looked at Hephaistion with knowing eyes and smiled.

“I know what you are thinking, my child!” he murmured.

Hephaistion teared up. The kind words broke a dam within him. It had been eating him inside and he couldn’t hold himself any longer. He laughed bitterly.

“I want to shout that my son’s here, but I can’t even whisper! I want lights and flowers and music and jewels and happiness everywhere celebrating the birth of my son! But I can’t!” he sobbed.

Eusebius shook his head fondly. The corner of his blue eyes crinkled as he spoke.

“Look around Hephaistion. Gods are already celebrating his arrival in just the way you wanted!”

A dazed Hephaistion looked around. Eusebius was right. The woods were no longer dark or gloomy. Bright golden rays of sun flooded the entire woods making it look like paradise. Blossoms of every color and hue adorned the trees around them. Even insignificant shrubs were offering their homage of beauty…..as if to say welcome to the little one. Birds were chirping everywhere, filling the air with sweet melodies.

Hephaistion was stunned. He had seen the jungle in the morning….not one tree had a single blossom on it. Strangely, the woods around Eusebius’ home resembled a beautiful springtime.

“It lovelier than your imagination, isn’t it?” the old man asked.

Hephaistion nodded.

It was.

Gods were celebrating the birth of his son, even if the world wasn’t.

“I can’t believe you still blush before me.” murmured Hephaistion.

His Alex was still shy to bare himself before his mate.

It was the fourth day since the birth and Eusebius had directed Alexander to take a purifying bath. And because he was still too weak, Hephaistion took upon himself the responsibility of doing the needful.

Hence the blush.

Hephaistion led his mate to the small bathing chamber and closed the doors from inside. Alexander had complied with him so far. The real trouble began when he began to undress the golden man.

As each piece of clothing fell to the ground , the blush grew stronger.

“It’s not the first time I undressed you my king , and it won’t be the last!” whispered the cyan eyed man.

Alexander looked up all of a sudden and smiled shyly.

Flashback..

_**Hephaistion rushed to the royal chamber in haste. Messengers had arrived with disconcerting news and he couldn’t rest until he had delivered it.** _

_**He entered it and paused. The chamber was empty. Usually it was teeming with royal attendants going on about their duties. Even a moment of privacy with his beloved was impossible these days. The empty chamber came as a surprise.** _

_**“Alex?” he inquired.** _

_**No answer.** _

_**“Where are you, my king?” he asked again.** _

_**“In here Phai!” came a faint reply. Hephaistion followed the source of the voice and entered the adjoining chamber, only to receive a jolt.** _

_**Alexander was standing beside the bath tub. He was wet all over. The shower was clearly over but there were traces of it all over the golden skin. Drops of water still clung to him resolutely. The tender nubs on his chest were stiff in the chilly air…** _

_**and he had nothing on.** _

_**Nothing.** _

_**Hephaistion’s heart thudded in his chest as he approached his king. He picked up the towel that had fallen to Alexander’s feet.** _

_**“You still don’t know how to dry yourself..do you?” he whispered.** _

_**Alexander blushed and lowered his head.** _

_**The cyan eyed man led his lover into the bed chamber and proceeded to wipe him with the towel. When done, he threw it across the room.** _

_**On turning his head he found Alexander watching him silently. Undressing himself he got on the bed and pushed Alexander till he was lying on his back.** _

_**Hephaistion felt positively worshipful for the beautiful man lying before him. His golden hair was still gleaming .The droplets of water clung to the tips and fell with abandon drenching the sheet below , whenever Alex moved his head.** _

_**Sitting at the foot Hephaistion began his journey . He wanted to trace every contour of the alluring body with his lips..every ridge and every dip there were.** _

_**First the toes and the ankles. The brunette left reverent little kisses on each of them. He dragged his tongue across the calf drawing out a breathless moan from his mate he had been wanting to hear all along. Then a little nip on the thighs and a bite on the hips. It resulted in the inevitable. A giggle.** _

_**“Phai!” laughed out the writhing man and Hephaistion smirked . His Alex was incredibly ticklish in these spots.** _

_**Alexander brought his brunette within the enclosure of his arms and they fell together in a dance that needed no music. Choked whimpers and breathy sighs filled the room. When the cyan eyed man finally pushed himself in his lover he felt like he had come home. Surrounded by the enticing heat all around , he couldn’t form words.** _

_**“Alex!!” moaned. And it was word enough.** _

_**He could feel his back being shredded to pieces by errant nails, but he was too distracted to complain.** _

_**They remained joined long after the love making was complete.** _

_**Alexander fell into a comfortable slumber, nestled in the arms of his mate.** _

_**It was then that Hephaistion remembered the news he wanted to deliver.** _

_**The Oracle had spoken about a bloody sky and a new sun in near future.** _

_**They should all be prepared.** _

_**  
**_End of Flashback.

“Phai?” asked someone jerking Hephaistion from his thoughts. The brunette general looked at his lover and smiled. The memories of the night were etched in his mind for ever.

“Let’s finish quickly Alex!” he whispered, “Our king will start bawling pretty soon.” Alexander gave a sleepy smile . He was exhausted . But all he did was sleep .

Hephaistion helped Alexander in shower and they finished off quickly. But by the time it was over, Alexander was totally drained . He leaned heavily on his Phai as the later led him to bed where their little king waited.

They found the baby wide awake. He had shoved his tiny fist into his mouth and was staring up at the ceiling.

Alexander hovered over the baby and planted a kiss on its tiny forehead.

“Hey !” he murmured.

The baby turned to the direction of his voice and gurgled. Leaning against the headboard, Alexander picked up the infant and cradled him in the crook of his arms.

Hephaistion watched the father son pair in a silent awe. It was too beautiful to behold.

Soon the little room was filled with barely audible smacking noises of a little mouth at work.

Alexander looked at his Phai and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Unable to stay in the sidelines any more, Hephaistion crawled towards his little family and stroked the chubby cheeks.

“We need a name Alex.”

Alexander nodded. Resting his head in the crook of Phai’s shoulders he closed his eyes contentedly.

“Sure Phai. Calling him my king isn’t doing it any more. He wrinkles is nose already!” the blond shook his head in fond exasperation.

“I have thought of one!” the brunette blushed.

Alexander looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

Hephaistion looked down at his slumbering son .

“It’s the first word that came to my lips when I saw him.” replied the cyan eyed man.

Two pairs of beautiful eyes met and stared down at the baby as Hephaistion revealed the name.

“Helios.”

Alexander’s eyes became dreamy . “Helios Maximos” he uttered.

It was then that both of them realized something. They didn’t bicker and argue even once over prospective baby names. As if it was the only name their son could have.

And little Helios got his name

Far away in the royal palace, Theo the stable keeper breathed a sigh of relief. Bucephalus had been refusing meals ever since the king left.

The grand stallion was also running a bad fever since last night. Theo had tried to summon Bion, the royal animal physician , but to no avail. The man was away on a business.

Just when he was thinking that the king would have his head , help arrived.

Hurasu had been God sent, thought Theo, as the two men sat together sipping wine in the porch at the end of the day.

Theo looked at the kind old man gratefully . “You’ll be king’s favorite when he returns.”The old man had managed to heal the king's horse, when no one else could.

Hurasu looked at the setting sun and smiled.

 

*Maximos- the greatest


	3. And in the end there was you (Part- 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new storm is brewing in the horizon, disrupting the idyllic peace in the little family of Alexander, Hephaistion and their baby son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagination. All mistakes mine. Reviews are love.

 

“I said no Alex!” thundered a stern Hephaistion to his grumpy lover. The argument had been going on for hours and no solution seemed visible. His Alex was simply too stubborn for his own good. Alexander looked at his brunette with defiant eyes that betrayed barely restrained anger.  
  
"I want Max to ride with us on the horse." He huffed. "Is that so bad or despicable?"

  
Hephaistion drew an impatient breath. "You are in no condition ride a horse. The sutures will tear and open. Moreover Max is too little to be on horseback…I thought you knew that!”

Alexander shook his head like an obstinate kid. He understood..yet he didn't. He wanted to return to the palace with his head held high , his son in his arms and his Phai by his side. He wanted everyone to see their prince, to welcome him with open arms.

“I can't ride that horse carriage like an invalid Phai!" groaned Alexander, lips drawn in a thin line.

Hephaistion closed his eyes. He wanted to avoid this confrontation..but somehow he couldn't.  
"All right my king!" He replied in a defeated voice." I'll make arrangements so that you can return with all pomp and show that befits an emperor like you!”

Then the cyan eyes grew heavy as he added, “ Meanwhile I hope you’ll excuse me. I have to go to my baby son and make him understand why his life giver values his royal honor more than his own son’s life!”

Hephaistion exited hastily leaving a stunned Alexander behind. He retreated to the crib where his little one slept, unmindful of the turbulence. He hovered over the crib and picked up the baby gently. Placing his little warm body on his chest , Hephaistion inhaled his scent. It was so different from everything he knew. Not the coppery tang of oozing blood, not the gut wrenching odor of rotting flesh ...but of milk, of flowers, of his fathers and of hope. A unique baby scent that belonged to Max and no one else.

Gazing below at his cooing baby , Hephaistion’s insides tightened. His eyelid grew heavy with tears as he whispered to the little one resting peacefully on his chest, “Don’t you worry a bit. I’ll keep both of you safe, even if at the cost of my own blood!”

The words of the oracle rang loud and clear in his mind.

 _ **"I see a rising sun and diminishing darkness my child! I see an eclipse and a bloody sunrise..one that'll turn the clouds crimson and the moon black.**_ "

 

He had thought that he could do it alone. But hiding the chilling premonitions from his lover was growing difficult every day.

Why didn’t Alex understand? Someone wanted to break them apart.

Someone wanted their son to bleed.

*****

Alexander’s mind was waging a war with itself.

**_“Why his life giver values his royal honor more than his own son’s life!”_ **

  
His eyes filled with tears as he recalled the whole episode and his childishness.

 ** _“And that’s you’ll ever be!”_** his Phai had said that night. How true it was.

He had seen Phai become a father overnight..loving, calm , patient and strong. It seemed to him as if the cyan eyed man was born to be one. Alexander had watched this beautiful transition from a hardened warrior to a doting father with immense awe.

As for him, this change wasn’t as smooth. It was more subtle, more hidden.

Alexander knew the truth.

He loved his little warrior with an ache that ran deep within his soul..his very being. Even in those moments when someone like Elpis or Eusebius separated him from his son for perfectly justified reasons, he felt as if his heart would burst. Ever since the day he felt the first flutter in his belly, he had known that he could die for his baby..any place, any time ,no question asked. But still the threat of king Alexander always loomed somewhere. Sometimes this king rebelled and won. The internal battle between the father and the king Alexander sometimes took its toll..on Alexander than anyone else.

Standing by the window Alexander stared at the dusky horizon, hands gently caressing his belly.  
He had picked up this habit when Max was but a little lump inside him..fluttering and hiccupping in Alexander’s body at random.

All of a sudden a warm pair of hands engulfed his own. Warm breath ghosted over his bare shoulders as a chin rested on it.

“I’m sorry .” someone whispered.

Alexander turned to face the beautiful whisperer. Holding the golden cheeks within the palm of his hands, he placed a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You were right Phai!” he murmured back.

Hephaistion brought the golden body within the enclosure of his arms and looked into the two colored eyes desperately.

“You do understand..don’t you Alex?” If something happens now………we’ll lose everything!”

Alexander hugged his mate and nodded.

He knew something was wrong.

Was his Phai hiding something?

******

That night Alexander tossed and turned on the bed. He had never seen Phai so restless. He had never seen his Phai refusing to meet his eyes. He was hanging on a thread, in a state between sleep and wakefulness and was being chased by violent dreams. Darkness..voices…and blood.

All of a sudden he screamed harshly . His body was still shivering from the remnants of a dream he couldn’t quite recall.

Hephaistion was on him at an instant.

“Hey, hey ,hey..shhhhh!” he soothed  the writhing body under him. Alexander was drenched in sweat . His frantic heartbeat betrayed his mental state.

“Phai..” he uttered as if in an agonized haze, “Help!” The darkness, the blood and the cry he had experienced in his dreams still locked him inside.

Hephaistion responded to the cry for help in the only way he knew. He placed a burning kiss on the ruby lips. It was all teeth and lacked the smidgeon of softness that their kisses usually contained. As if he wanted to bite and mark those lips as his own.

Kisses like these were reserved for those special moments when Alexander needed to be shaken up. Like that time when Alexander was too anxious to rest in the night before the battle. He had ranted and raved in the royal tent for hours before being finally shut up by a violent kiss from his Phai that left him dazed.

But this time nothing happened. Alexander continued to shake. There was now only one way to go.

Hephaistion straddled his restless lover and bent down gently so that his lips were touching that ivory skin in the junction of his neck and shoulders. Then he started biting down on the skin. Hard enough to hurt..but not hard enough to break the skin.

He had always resorted to this unusual measure when Alexander was too out of himself.

**_Alexander had been fiery ever since his return from King Philip’s chamber._ **

**_The golden youth had been fuming and swearing loudly in his room..with no one but Hephaistion to hear._ **

**_“What does he think of himself?” he shouted at the ceilings. Hephaistion was watching silently. He had no idea about the latest spat between the father and the son. All he knew was that it was bad._ **

**_“I make my own decisions! Do you understand you bastards?” he screamed at the door. Hephaistion was sure everyone heard it._ **

**_“Alex?” he tried. But the rant continued._ **

**_“ By Zeus..I swear I’ll kill everyone and run away!” Alexander paced frantically._ **

**_“Calm down my prince!” Hephaistion tried again._ **

**_Alexander turned towards him with barely restrained fury ._ **

**_“Bite me..you hear?” he spat out._ **

**_That did it. The brunette broke his calm demeanor and crowded Alexander’s space. Pushing the angry youth against the wall he uttered, “ You asked for it, my prince.”_ **

**_He started biting Alexander’s neck . It wasn’t rough..it wasn’t soft either. The pressure of Phai’s teeth brought the golden youth from the heights of his fire. He cooled down instantly._ **

**_They ended up writhing against each other drenched in each other’s releases. Alexander kept his hand behind Phai’s head as he broke the surface of the skin._ **

**_“Harder Phai!!” he had urged._ **

 

Someone was chasing him. Pungent odor of blood burnt his nostrils. He was alone. Just as the dream attacker drew his poisoned sword and leaped on him, Alexander felt a familiar pain against his neck.

It was the best type of pain in the world..and Alexander jerked awake..this time for sure.

He spread his legs to accommodate his Phai and brought his two hands behind the brunette’s head..urging him on.

“Harder Phai…harder.” he cried.

For once the tension departed. Hephaistion was drowned. Arousal left a heady sensation in his body. He wanted nothing more than to love the beautiful person in his arms.

With Alex beside him, he could conquer every evil..oracles be damned.

“You asked for it, my king!” he murmured.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mate.

And loving Alex was the easiest task of them all.

 

TBC

****

****


	4. In the end there was you (Part- 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new storm is brewing in the horizon, disrupting the idyllic peace in the little family of Alexander, Hephaistion and their baby son.  
> The silent enemy approaches the gates.. there's none to listen his ominous footsteps...or is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagination. All mistakes mine. Reviews are love.

The words of the stable boy Theo proved to be prophetic. Hurasu looked out of the windows of his chamber and smiled.His entry into the king’s trusted circle was rather easy.

The day before had been an eventful one.Ever since he had arrived in the unknown world of the royal palace..he had waited for this day. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes that morning.

He was chatting with Kleon, who was one of the royal guards. The fact that he had saved the life of the royal horse had made him an all round favorite among king’s attendants . So gathering information under the disguise of a seemingly informal chat was no longer a hardship. All of a sudden Kleon looked over his shoulders and straightened his back in attention. Hurasu noticed this change in demeanor in the otherwise carefree young man and frowned.

That’s when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of horses’ hooves clattering against the stone paved roads outside the royal gates. Some one important had arrived. Hurasu promptly went behind a big statue and kept on watching. Curiously , the closed carriage was driven by general Craterus instead of the carriage driver. It was a rather strange sight. To see someone like Craterus in the place of the driver ..leading forth  the horses could mean only one thing. The passengers were too precious to be left to an ordinary horseman.

.

Yes. Hurasu knew his name. This was one of the men who had ravaged his tribe and defiled the alter of Angra Mainyu. Once he stopped , Craterus got down quickly and opened the carriage door.

Craterus got down quickly and opened the carriage door. Then he quickly entered the palace as if in a hurry.

The first person to get out was a blue eyed general. Hurasu didn’t know him very well. But his actions didn’t bear the docility of a subordinate. He had a no nonsense attitude that set the old man at unease. The blue eyed brunette extended his hands as if to usher someone out of the carriage. And he did.

It was then that Hurasu saw him…the one he had been looking for ever since Trishala left him. His _shatru_ …the one he aimed at destroying altogether. Alexander.

“Phai..I’m not an invalid” complained the golden haired man in a tone full of love.

“I know my king. But there’s no harm in laying low for a bit. Even the strongest need to rest sometimes..don’t they?” came the answer.

And finally Hurasu knew the name of the mysterious general…the one who was closest to the Alexander. Hurasu looked closely and frowned. The paleness of Alexander’s golden complexion stunned him. He had thinned since the last time Hurasu had laid his eyes on him.

Alexander turned back from the cyan eyed general and peeked restlessly inside the little carriage.

“Come out Elpis” he said, “Max has to meet his people!”

A slender young woman got down the carriage in small hesitant steps. She was carrying a squirming little bundle in her arms. Her golden hair was plaited neatly..and she was wearing a simple white gown. Hurasu leaned a little further to catch a glimpse of her face…

And that was a mistake.

The old man had one look at her serene face and a word stumbled out of his lips unconsciously..”Trishala!!” But that was not possible. Trishala was dead. Who was this young woman holding Hurasu’s destiny in her arms? She resembled a simple woman in mortal eyes. But to Hurasu, her eyes betrayed the waves of power that flowed from her in a constant motion. She held the baby close to her chest like an invaluable treasure. Alexander’s eyes reflected the immense trust he had bestowed on this unknown girl. And the calmness of her face proved that she was worth every grain of the trust.

In an instant Hurasu knew.

With Elpis around..obtaining access to the baby would be impossible.He could easily use his charms to distract the king and his generals…to achieve his goal. They were mere mortals.

But there was something in this girl that sent a shiver down his spine. Her resemblance with Trishala, the thunder in her eyes gave Hurasu the answer.

His road was hard one.

**Meanwhile in the royal chamber**

“So this is your home my lord.” whispered Alexander.

Max kept on sucking his tiny thumb as usual. With a full stomach and a clean bottom, he didn’t need anything else. He was lying on the big bed in between his fathers blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Alexander had spent greater part of the day being fussed over by Hephaistion. He knew he was still very weak. But he was perfectly capable of looking after his tiny son. At least he thought so…no matter how much his Phai worried. At the time of departure, Eusebius blessed Max with a silent prayer and sent Elpis with them. Alexander had vehemently refused. He felt guilty at having to displace her from her home. But Eusebius looked into his eyes and smiled.

“She is here for Helios my King!” he murmured,

“You will need her.”

Elpis indeed proved to be a blessing. She acted like a constant shadow of Max who in turn seemed to love her as well. She had begged to hold the baby during the journey when Alexander found the jerking motion of the carriage a little too painful for his healing scars. He had relented and had spent the entire way snoring in the crook of Phai’s shoulders.

A touch on his arms broke his reverie.

“Get some sleep my love! It’s going to be a draining day tomorrow.” whispered his brunette. He pushed Alexander back down on the pillow and picked up the cooing baby himself.

“You see? He never listens to me at all. I need you to keep him in line!” Hephaistion kept on rocking the baby while speaking in a hushed tone. Their son had clearly inherited his nocturnal habits and was fighting his bedtime for the past few hours with all his might.

Maybe it was the change in surroundings….Hephaistion thought.

But the monotone of the rocking motion and the calm sound of his father’s voice brought about the desired effect. Little eyes drooped and hypnos ultimately claimed the infant.

Hephaistion looked down at his tiny son and smiled. Tiny rose bud mouth half open with gushes of breath ..long eyelashes dusted the petal soft cheek in sleep. He kissed the little forehead and walked towards the adjoining room.

“Elpis?” he inquired . Soft footsteps were heard and all of a sudden the young woman in question appeared in front of him.

“I didn’t disturb your sleep..did I?” Hephaistion was apologetic.

Elpis shook her head and smiled.

“Not at all my friend!” she answered amusedly. “I don’t really sleep. It’s my job to keep guard!”

Hephaistion raised an eyebrow at the strange answer but let it go. He knew. Had it not been for Eusebius and Elpis..his lover and son would have been dead. They deserve to be a little protective about his baby.

He handed over the infant to Elpis who immediately carried him to the little crib on one side. She placed Max on the bed as gently as possible and kissed his cheek.

“Go to sleep my friend!!” she said to Hephaistion in a soothing tone.

“I am with him.”

Hephaistion returned to bed and wrapped himself around his golden one. He looked at the ruby lips..half open in sleep and laughed.

Unable to resist Hephaistion kissed his resting lover gently .

“Thank god he got your lips…he would be a hit among the girls.

Alexander deepened the kiss and surrounded his lover with his arms.

“Or boys Phai.” he teased.

“Then I’ll have to beat them off with a stick. Boys are very cruel and I don’t think there’s one worthy enough for our son.”

Alexander rolled his eyes fondly at Hephaistion’s words. They were spoken lightly but the truth behind the words were unmistakable.

With Hephaistion around..no harm can come to their son.

They fell asleep lulled by the silent melody of each other’s breaths… wrapped around each other like entwined vines.

It was a time for rest…unmarred by nightmares.

**In the royal staff quarters**

Hurasu shifted restlessly on his bed.

His mind replayed that fateful day again and again.

The Catiari tribe was in midst of dark days. As the chief priest..it was his duty to show them the way out. Everyone on the unknown land feared them and kept them at a distance. Finding offerings to the dark lord was becoming increasingly difficult. The alter was bloodless for several days on a row. And suddenly there was a rebellion.

**_“What do you mean you want to leave?”_ **

**_“It means exactly what you understood.” came the calm answer. It was Trishala, Hurasu’s own daughter. She had just seen nineteen summers. But her words were not spoken out of youthful fervor or a penchant for rebellion. It sounded like a decision ._ **

**_“How can you betray your own people?” Hurasu screamed in a fit of rage. He couldn’t believe his ears. He had brought up Trishala to succeed him..yet she had turned against him._ **

**_“Because I worship all the things you shun. Love..light..beauty and Gods above.” she answered._ **

**_She was speaking a foreign tongue that Hurasu didn’t get. She had started dressing like these fair skinned invaders and mixing with their folks a long ago. But the change inside was invisible until this moment._ **

**_“Angra Mainyu wants you as his consort.” Hurasu claimed. That was supposed to be Trishala’s destiny…one that was supposed to  usher the rule of the dark lord on this cursed earth._ **

**_Trishala looked the sky and closed his eyes._ **

**_“Aphrodite wants me as her priestess. I was born to be one .”_ **

**_“But you belong to the Catiaris..you insolent girl!” Hurasu screamed…”You have my blood, not their’s! No one would accept you!!” By this time , other tribesmen had gathered around their little hut..drawn by their voices._ **

**_“Gods look for devotion and purity father. Not birth. They don’t discriminate between high and low births. These rules you tell me   are human constructs…not divine orders.” came the unwavering reply._ **

The screeching call of the nightbird brought Hurasu to the present. He looked around the small chamber and nodded to himself.

To him it was faith above everything else. All of Trishala’s rebellion ..and devotion had met a sublime end through the kiss of a poisoned arrow. Her Gods didn’t save her from her destiny. Hurasu had silenced her light with one blow when he found her too dangerous a thorn on his path.

Hurasu was sure that Elpis’ end would be no different.

Just a little thorn beneath Hurasu’s feet.

**WIP**


End file.
